


Blood and Water

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: F/M, Heavy Headcanoning Involved, Mentions of Captain Marvelous, Mentions of Gokaiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Akashi's appearance in Gokaiger. Akashi and Sakura have a talk about Marvelous and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Water

She heard the sound of the lock click from across the room and lowered the newspaper. The door to the small apartment opened and Sakura swung her legs down from over the arm of the couch to sit up properly. “Satoru…” She still feel a little odd using his first name, but the setting was private enough that at least she wouldn’t face ridicule for it. Sakura set aside the newspaper and stood, “You found him? The one AkaRed mentioned a few years ago?” Satoru Akashi looked across the small room and smiled before setting the thin file on their shared coffee table before stripping out of his uniform jacket, hanging it on a hook by the door beside the matching pink jacket.

“Always right to the point, Sakura-chan.” Akashi chuckled, causing her to blush at the affectionate way he used her name. It had been five years and she still got flustered like that every time, but he found it cute and it was part of what he loved about her. No matter what else changed, she would always be the Sakura he’d first seen in that military firing range. He watched her pick up the file and crossed to sit on the couch, “I met him.” Akashi confirmed, “Just like AkaRed said.” He sighed and leaned back against the couch, “You can see the resemblance…”

Sakura looked up from the file, over her shoulder at Akashi on the couch at the thoughtful, almost sad tone of his voice. She sat down beside him and set the folder in her lap. “Then AkaRed wasn’t mistaken? He’d said it was only his guess… Just that this boy reminded him of you.”

“Marvelous is my father’s son all right.” Akashi gave a weak laugh, “You’d probably dislike him. He’s impatient and goes entirely with his gut and doesn’t plan a thing.”

Sakura gently placed her hand on Akashi’s arm. “Did you tell him?”

“No. How in the world would I possibly explain that?” Akashi shook his head, shifting his arm away to lay it around Sakura’s shoulders, “Especially since I don’t have any kind of proof. If he doesn’t remember our father, which I don’t think he does since he doesn’t use our family name, he’d have no reason to believe me even if I did bring up AkaRed.” Sakura fell quiet, simply slumping against Akashi’s side, not sure what to say to him about this new information. Akashi had family out there and once again he had no real access to them. For all that she worked to support Akashi, she was helpless in this. Holding her this way, Akashi felt the tension build in Sakura’s shoulders and smiled, giving her shoulder a small squeeze. “Hey… Hey. It’s okay.” He snapper her out of her thoughts, “It’d only burden Marvelous to have ties to anyone somewhere. He’s a pirate. He’s on his own adventure and I don’t want to be the reason he hesitates when it’s time to leave.” Akashi smiled and poked Sakura’s side, laughing at the startled squeak she gave in response. “Besides… I have all the family I need right here.”

Sakura batted at Akashi’s hand as he went to poke her again and sighed as he reached out to pull her into a hug instead. “Don’t worry me like that.” she scolded, lifting her arms to return the hug. She still wasn’t entirely sure that Akashi was okay with just letting his little brother wander off beyond his protection, or that he was okay with having another hence to grasp at the real blood family he’d been denied most of his life and just giving it up. But Sakura took comfort in the conviction on his voice when he said his family was within SGS. Even if Marvelous was his younger brother by blood, Masumi would always be the one to truly fill the told of “little brother” in Akashi’s live. That Eiji and Souta were his brothers just as much. That Makino was the only one Akashi would truly regard as his father, and that he thought of himself as practically a father to Natsuki. Sakura also knew that she was privileged to have stepped into a much more special role in his life. She wasn’t a sister or a mother… The adventure Sakura had undertaken had led her to stand beside Akashi as a friend and as a lover. Her fingers gripped a little tighter at the old, worn SGS t-shirt as that reality sank in again. “Your home and your family will always be here, Chief.” Sakura spoke into his shoulder as he held her, affectionately using his title as she sometimes still did. He laughed and held her tighter.

“I know.” He assured her, “And even if I do have to leave a while, I’ll have you to keep me from being alone.” He laughed at the flustered tension in Sakura’s back as she tried to further duck and hide against him. He lightly kissed the top of Sakura’s head, “I’m going to take a shower and get to bed. It’s been a long day.” He let go of Sakura to rise off of the couch and walk across to the small bathroom.

Sakura got up and turned the opposite direction toward the door that led to the small bedroom they had come to share. “I showered earlier, so I’m just going to get to bed.” She smiled over her shoulder t him, “In the morning, we’ll see what Souta has lined up and see if we can get a good mission to take your mind off of all of this.”

Akashi smiled back at Sakura, taking a moment to admire her comfortable, relaxed smile. It had taken him so long to get her to smile that way and it was still probably his favorite thing to just look at when he got the chance. “Thank you, Sakura-chan.” She blushed again, and he tried not to laugh as she disappeared into their bedroom. He shook his head, heading into the shower to put this day behind him.


End file.
